


Juste la moins mauvaise

by Nelja



Series: Les mauvaises blagues [2]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une discussion sur la fin du monde, au cours de laquelle Loki a peut-être trop bu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste la moins mauvaise

**Author's Note:**

> Une sorte de suite à "Mauvaise blague", du point de vue d'Odin cette fois. Il faut supposer que Loki a momentanément changé d'avis, ou qu'il fait bien semblant ; aucun des deux n'est très difficile pour un chaotique.

"Ô, mon très cher frère que je ne peux plus supporter, raconte-moi comment je vais détruire le monde !"

Loki, échevelé et la voix pâteuse, s'écrase sans élégance et sans gloire devant la chaise d'Odin comme une flèche lancée par un enfant malhabile.

"Es-tu ivre, Loki ?"

"Et quelle différence cela fait-il ? Je pourrais tout oublier après, c'est ça ? A toi de voir. Mais disons que oui, je m'adonne à la boisson, le troisième sport national. Je préfère celui-là au coup de poing dans la face ou au coup d'épée dans des parties intimes que je ne mentionne pas pour laisser tout un chacun s'imaginer la possibilité la plus douloureuse."

"Tu n'oublieras pas."

"Alors pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Je veux dire, c'est la fin du monde ! Même moi, je ne peux pas voir comment je pourrai la rendre pire. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais... je ne sais pas, vouloir l'éviter rien que pour te contrarier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Confronter ta prescience à mes capacités de chaos ! Tu n'as rien à y perdre, à part ta fierté - et à y gagner, ton joli monde à toi que tu as. Raconte, raconte !"

Loki se penche vers lui, comme pour écouter une bonne histoire sous le sceau du secret, et Odin se force à rester distant. Celle-là ne se partage pas. Probablement parce que ce n'est pas une bonne histoire. Juste la moins mauvaise.

Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu pourrais ne pas le détruire, par exemple, pense-t-il à répliquer un instant. Non, quand on sait ce qui va arriver, aucune réplique ne peut le rendre amusant.

"Cela pourrait toujours devenir pire. J'ai choisi la moins terrible des voies."

"Sauf que je me permets d'en douter, parce que tu n'as aucune imagination. Voyons, dis-moi, as-tu pensé à me tuer tout de suite, déjà ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cas ? Tu n'y arrives même pas ? Ha ha, je savais que tu étais mauvais ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas pour des questions de principe. Ce serait très, très bas niveau crédibilité, même dans la catégorie des conneries intégrales et absolues."

"Cela, je peux te le dire. Et peut-être te vexer assez pour que tu renonces à poser des questions. Si je te tue maintenant, tes enfants causent dès aujourd'hui la fin du monde pour te venger. J'ai dit que tu étais la cause du crépuscule des dieux. Pas que tu avais besoin d'être là."

"Tu as gagné ! Je suis vexé ! Encore que... bah, je peux vivre avec l'idée que la fin du monde est ma petite entreprise familiale. Cela sonne bien. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Loki, Loki, ne crois pas que tu m'as arraché cela par force ou par ruse. Le pouvoir de la connaissance m'appartient, ainsi que son fardeau, et je ne partage que les bribes indispensables. De plus, je sais à quel point connaître des choses inévitables te blesserait."

"Ooooh, j'oubliais ! Tu sais tout mieux que moi, même ce que j'aime ! Attends, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler quelles sont mes positions préférées au lit ! Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit, encore que j'aurais peut-être dû..."

"Et je sais aussi que tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais."

"Jamais ! S'il y a une chose que je trouverai toujours risible, c'est que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi !"

Odin pense brièvement que s'il le tuait maintenant, il lui épargnerait les siècles et les millénaires de souffrance à venir. Ce qui est bon pour Loki passe bien après ce qui est bon pour le monde. Mais même Balder passe après le monde, alors ce ne devrait pas être si surprenant.

"Tu as probablement raison." accorde-t-il donc.

"Dis-moi juste comment je suis censé agir, dans ton plan si parfait, euh, je veux dire tout pourri, dans lequel le monde est détruit. Je ferai autre chose ! Je trouverai toujours autre chose !"

Et cela fait mal, parce que Loki bluffe probablement, ou est trop ivre pour penser ce qu'il dit, mais le voir essayer de sauver quelque chose rend encore plus difficile ce qui arrivera après.

Odin ne sait pas s'il passe à l'étape suivante parce qu'il le croit un peu, ou pour prouver qu'il ment. Il n'a confié cela à personne d'autre, jamais. Et il ne demande pas à Loki de le garder secret, parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il le fasse.

"Cela s'appelle Crépuscule des Dieux, parce que le monde revient ensuite. Cela, le moindre écart risque de le prendre."

"Oh." Loki tente sans grand succès de paraître aussi peu concerné par cela que par n'importe quoi d'autre. "Et toi, et moi dedans ?"

"Non. Un autre monde."

"Monde de merde..."

Odin a l'impression de retrouver le Loki auquel il est habitué, qui dit sans honte, avec un sourire, qu'il n'accorde aucune valeur à la survie du monde. A la sienne, sans doute. Cela devait être sa seule raison pour tenir à empêcher le Ragnarök. Si c'était vrai en premier lieu.

Si c'est vrai maintenant.

Tant pis pour lui. Il a voulu savoir. Si c'est une torture pour lui plutôt qu'une consolation, il la mérite.

"Et je ne te dirai rien qui te permette de l'empêcher."

Et voilà ce moment d'aveux, de confidences presque, fini. Les voilà de nouveau dressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils auraient pu vouloir la même chose, sur un sujet qui semble artificiel, presque ridicule.

Et Odin voudrait, juste un instant, pouvoir oublier le futur, pour faire une plaisanterie dessus.


End file.
